Development of a fully functioning mobile location-based healthy dining locator tool called VioDine. The VioDine innovation include: 1) use of global positioning system (GPS) based mobile application to locate restaurants within proximity of the VioDine user, 2) nutrition information about the menus available in those restaurants, 3) information about the user's nutrition needs, preferences and previously identified barriers to fulfilling these needs, 4) a library of messages tailored to encourage choice of healthy options in the restaurant of choice, and 5) incentives for the user and restaurant to use VioDine.